


Happy Birthday Yunho

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: Changmin had promised for Yunho's birthday this year he would go all out. Yunho perhaps wasn't expecting what would finalize a perfect evening.





	Happy Birthday Yunho

  February 6th had rolled in more swiftly than expected. That in itself sounded like an almost silly, but time really does begin to fly the older one becomes. The venue wasn't packed full of people, but the atmosphere still remained buzzing with energy from the guests. They were close industry friends and colleagues of the two men that Changmin had spoken to a few months in advance requesting their presence for his idea. Yunho still wasn't aware that the rather chic yet dimly lit setting was the idea of his other half, and that was perfectly alright for now until Changmin was actually ready for the big reveal. The cake hadn't been brought yet and the dark oak long table they occupied near the bar area was lined up with plates and utensils, water glasses and champagne flutes.  
  "I'm getting a beer, do you want anything?" Changmin dipped over to ask Yunho who was currently sitting down talking. The birthday man shook his head before Changmin strode up to the bartop to give his order. No sense in having wait staff do it if he was right there in their reserved space. Casually leaning up against the bar Changmin's eyes set to wander back over to Yunho who, even above the loud chatter, could be heard laughing heartily at someone's comment. A soft smile turned up the corners of his mouth while watching with a look of silent admiration. Changmin couldn't help but note how that smile and laugh was able to light up an entire room, just how much Yunho's happiness right now made his heart flutter.

Or he could have been paying attention, because his beer was ready.

Changmin expressed a few 'sorrys' before grabbing the glass and walking back over. Taking his spot to the left of Yunho he took in a generous gulp of booze before setting the glass down. Seeing as eating actual dinner was beginning to wind down it was almost time to have someone stealthily go retrieve the cake from the back. Changmin let his right hand rest comfortably on his knee, while mentally counting down the time till he felt it was adequate to have someone get the dessert. Just then the feeling of warmth was placed over his hand and Changmin, slightly startled, looked down to see Yunho had placed a hand over his quietly while still talking to the gentleman to his right. Little things like that made the soon to be 30 year old go pink on the tips of his ears, but at least tonight he would be easily able to blame the alcohol. With a soft smile Changmin spread his fingers some so Yunho could take the hint to link them; which he actually did as his attention turned to Changmin.  
  "Thank you for being here." Yunho expressed with a happiness that reached his eyes. A gleeful aura that would have made Changmin kiss him then and there were they thoroughly alone.  
  "Of course---Yunho, why wouldn't I be here?" Of course he understood it wasn't Yunho's intention to come off as if Changmin wouldn't think of it, but the remark was quite funny nonetheless. Within five minutes Changmin gestured with his free hand for one of their friends to come over and whispered quietly in her ear about retrieving the cake, and he would sit there a few seconds more before taking part in his role during this. As the woman dipped out of view Changmin relinquished grip on Yunho's hand before excusing himself carefully to the end of their table by the door the woman would be exiting, and he poked his head in making sure she was coming. Holding the door open for her he watched as the woman stepped out with the cake and candles lit atop. Most of the guests had noticed and all began their excited chatter now mixed in with celebratory claps and acknowledgments; Changmin having pulled out his phone slightly before to begin recording the whole scene.

Yunho stood up with his smile beaming wide yet shy all at once. Though Changmin could see the man's eyes light up at the sight of strawberries set into the decadent frosting. A couple people and then more began to clap and start singing happy birthday in a fun mixture of Korean and English with Changmin walking in closer still filming.  
  "Thank you, thank you--all of you." Yunho spoke over the excitement as silver and colorful party streamers were suddenly dispersed from five of the guests at the parameter of the core table group. A couple larger plates were removed to make room for the cake before Yunho sat it down with others urging him to make a wish. Changmin scooted his way between people to get a better shot of this moment as Yunho closed his eyes, opened them and blew the candles out to the resounding mirth of guests clapping. Grabbing a butter knife, Yunho carefully cut out a slice onto a smaller plate for Changmin before cutting another piece to give to the person next to him. A few of their friends urging for him to cut a piece for himself to the bemusement of the singer.  
  "Alright, alright!" Yunho remarked with a laugh before doing just that as someone else took over the cake distribution. Changmin turned the video mode off on his phone before taking a seat back beside his partner with a content smile as he picked up his fork to dig in.

  The culmination of merriment lasted well past midnight as some wished Yunho well before departure, the full group leaving closer to 1am. The duo heading back to their shared Tokyo home with stomachs full and Changmin only mildly tipsy from beer and wine. Upon arrival Yunho fished for their house keys before opening the gate, holding it for Changmin before strolling up to the front door with a small yawn and unlocking the front door stepping inside. Once the door swung shut and locked they both slipped off their shoes; Yunho taking less care to line his up neat and orderly.  
  "That was amazing, fun actually!" Yunho exclaimed looking over his shoulder as Changmin sighed organizing the shoes before striding over with a small smile.  
  "You're welcome." He simply spoke as the words clicked with Yunho whose brows rose in mild surprise.  
  "You---?"  
  "Cake and venue I picked out, but wanted to make it seem like it was the combined effort of others with their consent." Changmin explained giving a small chuckle at his own trickery before being suddenly pulled into a hug by Yunho. The younger idol lifted his arms returning the hug with equal warmth before pulling away slightly, hands sliding down Yunho's arms before gently grabbing his hands.  
  "I do have a present for you I left here at the house. I didn't want to give it during all the festivities." Changmin swung their hands leisurely before letting go and walking up the stairs to presumably his room. Curiously Yunho went to stand at the bottom before calling up.  
  "The party was enough!" He exclaimed before seeing Changmin walking back down with a wrapped box in hand giving it over to Yunho.  
  "Nonsense. Here you are." It was obvious Changmin was a little excited as he stood expectantly while Yunho took the hint and began unwrapping. Uncovered was a sleek black box, square in shape that read Hermés Paris, which was enough to pique the man's interest as he carefully slid the top off. Inside was the most stunning, silver in color, men's bracelet with chic simplicity yet upon closer inspection very delicate details etched into the underside of the central band. Yunho looked closely to read the inscription which was in Korean: 'My partner, my friend, my soulmate. I adore and love you.'

Almost nervously Changmin stood looking at the ever changing expressions on Yunho's face. In an almost adoring manner he placed the box down and began fastening the bracelet onto his left wrist. As if fascinated, Yunho just admired it on his wrist before looking up with the most absolute loving expression in his brown eyes.  
  "Changmin..." He reached over to pull him in for another hug, but Changmin placed his hands softly on either side of Yunho's face before leaning in meeting their lips. Just like that Yunho instead placed his hands at his lover's waist before tilting his head into the gesture. A minute, two minutes gently kissing each other they finally pulled away as Yunho kept his arms now wrapped around Changmin softly.  
  "I love you....thank you." He murmured into Changmin's shoulder. The younger having a smile Yunho couldn't see that reached up to his eyes before lifting a hand to tilt Yunho's chin up as if to admire his face one more time.  
  "I love you too. Happy birthday, Yunho." Changmin spoke softly before sealing his words with another adoring kiss.


End file.
